Akumu
by loverofdarkness86
Summary: There is a new student enrolling in Shibusen! What is her story? Is she a weapon, or Meister? Find out by reading this!   Kid x OC


She was on her side in the snow covered grass. Her long brown hair was in tangles and there was a long cut running down her side. She heard voices, but they were unfamiliar. There were about seven people. One person, a girl, she thought, yelled something to the others, then there was frantic running. It stopped near her, and she felt someone lift her up after hearing some commands from the girl. "Who is she?" one girl asked. "I don't know patty, but she seems like she was attacked by a Kishen." Another girl said. "The wounds do seem familiar." Another person, a boy, said. "I agree. Nevertheless, we need to treat her wounds now or else it could be too late. Kid, you call your father and tell him what happened. Tsubaki, you can help me treat her. Soul, you keep Black Star from doing anything to stupid." A girl said. One of the boys, Black Star possibly, let out a grumble that showed he was capable of doing things other than stupid. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw all seven people. One boy was off to the side, a portal of some kind opening through a tree. He had a black suit on and had three white stripes in his hair. He looked like he spent a lot of time on how he looked.

There were two girls who were dressed identically. They had hats and boots on with red shirts. The smaller girl was looking curiously at the older girl. They were both talking in hushed tones. The wounded girl heard their names every once and a while. The older girl, with long brown hair, seemed to be Liz. The younger girl, seemed to be her sister, Patty. The girl with pigtails who was currently trying to treat the girl of her wounds, was Maka. The girl with the long black ponytail was Tsubaki. The boy with the white hair and jacket seemed to be Soul. The energetic boy with the blue hair was Black star, and the boy in the black suit, who was currently talking to someone through the tree, was Kid. They were all trying to help the wounded girl who was being treated by Maka. "You should probably get some more rest. Maka is almost done, then we can get you to Shibusen." Tsubaki said. The girl half nodded and closed her eyes again.

When the girl woke up, she was in a full white room. She was groggy from the attack. A man with a screw coming out of the side of his head came to the side of the bed on a wheeled chair. "Your wounds were pretty deep. A couple more days of rest and you should be fine." The man said, turning the screw on the side of his head. "W-where am I?" the girl said, sitting up. "You're in the Shibusen medical facility." The man answered. "But, while your awake, I need you to give me some information so that we can properly register." The man said. The girl nodded. "My name is Akumu. I was attacked by a Kishen. It was horrible, all I remember is being hit in the side and knocking out." Akumu said. "Well, you were injured pretty badly, but luckily for you, I was able to stitch up the wound. Like I said, a couple of days of rest, and you should be fine. Say, where do you come from?" he asked. "Actually, that Kishen destroyed my family and home." She answered, looking down. "Well are you a weapon or a meister?" he asked. "Weapon. My master was killed in the ambush." I said, just wanting to drop the subject. He nodded. "I can tell that you aren't liking this conversation any more so I'll just drop the idea." He said, wheeling away.

A couple of hours later, Maka and Soul came in. "How are you feeling Akumu?" Maka asked. "A lot better. I want to thank you for practically saving my life back there." Akumu said. "It was no problem. We try to help those in need." Maka said. "Stein said that you're a weapon." Soul said. Akumu nodded. "What kind are you?" He asked. "I'm a katana. Not anything really special." She replied. "Actually, the only other katanas that we know of are already Kishen so I'm glad to hear what kind you are!" Maka said, smiling. Akumu smiled back. "The only problem is, my meister died in the attack. I'm sort of useless when it comes to fighting." She said. "Do you know any martial arts?" Soul asked. "Well, I have a little experience with Tai Kwon Do." She replied, looking at the bruises that she had gotten from her training. "Well, if you can fight, you can help us." Maka said. Akumu smiled again. "So are you going to enroll in Shibusen?" Soul asked. "As long as the let me I will." She replied. "Well, Stein is letting you go in a couple of days." Soul said. "Yeah. I'm amazed that that Kishen didn't give me worse wounds than that." She said. Soul nodded. "Soul dinner's almost ready, we should get going." Maka said disappearing through the door. Soul followed but stopped as he reached the doorway. "Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Patty, and Liz want to meet you later. Good luck." He said before leaving.

Sure enough, about a half hour later, five people came in. "How are you feeling?" Tsubaki asked. "A lot better. Thank all of you for helping me." Akumu said. "It was no problem." Patty said. "We saw someone hurt and we helped." Liz said. "Honestly, I can't stand to see anything that's asymmetrical. Your body was asymmetrical with the cuts so I helped." Kid said, earning a face palm from Liz. "I'm so awesome! I help everyone in need!" Black Star yelled, earning a sweat drop from Tsubaki. Akumu gave a small smile. "We heard that you're going to enroll here at Shibusen." Kid said. Akumu nodded. "Well, we just wanted to check up on you and make sure you're doing alright." Tsubaki said, practically having to drag Black Star out. After that, Akumu had a meal and went to sleep.

~Chapter Two~

A couple days seemed to pass by Akumu quickly. Stein wheeled in one day and checked Akumu's charts. "Ok, you're free to go." He said, helping her out of the bed. She wobbled for a moment before regaining her balance and standing up. "Thanks a lot!" She exclaimed. Stein Chuckled. "It was no problem." He said. "Oh, it seems that you and Tsubaki are the same size, so she is giving you some clothes until you can get more." Stein said before ushering her out the door. She got into the hallway and realized that she had no idea where to go. Luckily, Kid was coming though the hall to give something to Shinigami. "Let me guess, you're lost?" He asked, reading Akumu's bewildered expression. She nodded, grateful for someone coming through at that exact moment. "Come on, we need to get you registered for Shibusen and the place for that would be my father's office." Kid said as he pointed to a large door at the end of a hallway that looked like It was filled with booby traps. She followed Kid down the hallway, glancing every once and a while to make sure none of the large knives would come down on her. They reached the large door and Kid knocked on it, then entering. "Ah son! Is this the gril that everyone was telling me about?" Shinigami asked. Kid simply nodded. "Well it's good to know that we have another student!" he exclaimed, giving her a stack of papers. "I will need you to fill these out." He said, pushing her over to a table at the end of the room. Kid followed. "If you need any help, you can just ask me." He said. Akumu nodded and began filling out the forms.

After about ten minutes of writing, Akumu brought the papers to Shinigami. "Alright then, we will need to give you a proper outfit." He said, handing Akumu a long brown skirt with a black tank top. There was a label attached to the shirt that read "WEAPON" it didn't make Akumu feel very good that she had to wear a label. She took the outfit and changed in the bathroom. "There you go. Alright, Kid will show you where your classes are, and he can give you an IM account so that you may chat freely with the other students here!" Shinigami said, giving Akumu a paper that showed the names and IM names of the students.

MAKA: Scythe_holder45

SOUL: Coolguy108

TSUBAKI: riceball_darling

BLACK STAR: Numbah1

DEATH THE KID: 8symmetry8

LIZ: Stoleurstuff

PATTY: Icecweam

Akumu read the list over and Kid took the paper and wrote something on it.

AKUMU:

"What do you want your username to be?" Kid asked. Akumu thought for a moment and then answered. "Maybe Katanartist?" She thought. "That could work." Kid said as he wrote down her username.

AKUMU: Katana_artist

"Thanks!" Akumu said. "Alright Akumu, your first assignment is to IM your friends on the list!" Shinigami said with what seemed like a smile. Akumu nodded and followed kid out of the room.

When Akumu got to her room, there was a laptop set up on a little bedside table. It was a small bed. There were plain white shades over the windows and white sheets. It was too bright in her opinion, but when she looked at the bottom of the sheets, it was black. "Oh they're reversible." She noted, wheeling a chair over to the table and logging on with the email address that Shinigami had given her.

**Katana_artist has now entered.**

Numbah1: who the heck is that?

** 8symmetry8 has now entered.**

8symmetry8: It's Akumu.

Riceball_darling: Oh welcome Akumu!

Katana_artist: thanks.

8symmetry8: is there anyone else on?

Numbah1: Liz, Maka, and Soul are getting on in a few.

8symmetry8: ok just wondering.

Riceball_darling: I didn't think that you would be on so soon Akumu.

Katana_artist: Shinigami-Sensei said that this is my first assignment.

Numbah1: wow. My first assignment was to shut up. 

Katana_artist: Oh that can't be true can it?

Riceball_darling: he's not lying.

Katana_artist: 0_

8symmetry8: XD

**Scytheholder45 has now entered.**

Scytheholder45: hey guys.

Riceball_darling: Hi Maka! ^_^

Numbah1: is Soul getting on soon?

8symmetry8: *Face palm*

Katana_artist: .

Scytheholder45: who's that?

Katana_artist: Akumu.

Scytheholder45: oh well, hey Akumu!

Katana_artist: sup.

**Stoleurstuff has now entered.**

Stoleurstuff: hey all!

8symmetry8: hey Liz

Stoleurstuff: hey Kid I thought that you would be trying to rid the world of asymmetrical-ness!

8symmetry8: oh shut up. I'm helping out Akumu for your information!

Stoleurstuff: oh she's already set up?

Katana_artist: yes.

Stoleurstuff: oh well hi!

Katana_artist: *wave*

**Coolguy108 has now entered.**

Numbah1: OMG Soul it's been like a girl fest here! So glad you came!

8symmetry8: THE HECK? D:

Coolguy108: *laughs his butt off*

Katana_artist: .

Riceball_darling: You see why his first assignment was to shut up?

Katana_artist: kinda.

Coolguy108: who's that?

Katana_artist: Akumu.

Stoleurstuff: Well, I'm going to go eat and pray that Patty doesn't steal my laptop.

**Stoleurstuff has signed out.**

8symmetry8: Patty's probably about to get on.

**Icecweam has now entered.**

Numbah1: how did you know that?

8symmetry8: Shinigami instinct.

Numbah1: Freaking Shinigami.

Riceball_darling: Hi Patty.

Icecweam: Hi!

8symmetry8: what can I say? Death gods rule all.

Katana_artist: XD

Icecweam: Who that?

8symmetry8: you remember the girl we rescued earlier?

Icecweam: yes…

8symmetry8: well, her name is Akumu and that's her.

Icecweam: you act like I'm a two year old. T_T

Coolguy108: well considering your name is "Icecweam" we have reasoning.

Icecweam: T_T

Katana_artist: .

** Stoleurstuff has kicked Icecweam off of her computer.**

Katana_artist: XD XD XD

8symmetry8: wow. Just wow.

Scytheholder45: well, it's getting late so I'm gunna go to bed.

**Scytheholder45 has signed out.**

Katana_artist: I agree. I'm leaving. Bye!

8symmetry8: cya.

**Katana_artist has signed out.**

Riceball_darling: she's nice.

8symmetry: I agree.

Numbah1: you like her Kid don't you?

Riceball_darling: Black star you assume things too much. -_-"

8symmetry8: she's nice but we've all just met, you moron.

Stoleurstuff: I'm going to kill Patty.

Riceball_darling: what pieces of evidence do you have that would lead you to the conclusion that Kid likes Akumu?

Numbah1: Idunno. He's been helping her out all day.

**8symmetry8 has kicked Numbah1 in the face.**

Coolguy108: XD

Riceball_darling: ok you deserved that.

**8symmetry8 has signed out.**

Stoleurstuff: ok wtf happened while I was gone?

Riceball_darling: not really anything. Mainly Black star jumping to conclusions as usual.

Coolguy108: Ok that was hilarious.

Numbah1: *rubs his face* ooowww. What the heck?

Stoleurstuff: how do you kick someone through a computer?

Riceball_darling: well we are all in the same house.

Coolguy108: and he is a death god.

Stoleurstuff: He seemed kinda ticked off about something.

**Icecweam has now entered.**

Stoleurstuff: How the heck did you get on Patty?

Icecweam: I stole Kid's computer.

Stoleurstuff: 0_0

Icecweam: Kid will probably find me soon. Darn.

**8symmetry8 has now entered.**

8symmetry8: Hey guys we have another new student.

Stoleurstuff: Really? Two in one day?

8symmetry8: yeah I guess.

**Dragon108 has now entered.**

Dragon108: hey Kid

8symmetry8: Hey Ryou.

Riceball_darling: welcome to Shibusen

Dragon108: thanks glad to be welcomed.

Numbah1: Kid that really hurt!

8symmetry8: you deserved it.

Dragon108: what happened to him?

Stoleurstuff: Kid kicked him in the face.

Coolguy108: How did you get your laptop back Kid?

8symmetry8: I shoved Patty into the closet and left.

Stoleurstuff: I'm going to go get her and make sure she isn't trying to gnaw the door down.

Numbah1: how would she do that?

Stoleurstuff: she's my sister. I know her better than half of you put together.

Coolguy108: no kidding!

Dragon108: well, that would make sense.

**Stoleurstuff has brought back a scared Icecweam.**

8symmetry8: that's what you get for stealing a Shinigami's stuff Patty.

Icecweam: did you have to lock me in the closet?

8symmetry8: yes.

Dragon108: 0_I

Dragon108: how many souls have you guys caught?

8symmetry8: . . .

Stoleurstuff: …

Icecweam: …

Coolguy108: I refuse to say how many I have caught.

Riceball_darling: …

Numbah1: I agree with Soul.

Dragon108: you guys are behind. I have fifteen.

**Stoleurstuff has kneed Dragon108 in the crotch.**

** Dragon108 is currently offline due to the epic pwn in the crotch.**

Stoleurstuff: he definitely deserved that.

**Dragon108 has signed in.**

8symmetry8: ok that was a stupid move.

Riceball_darling: I'm the nice one and I thought that you deserved that one.

**Dragon108 has slapped Stoleurstuff**

** Icecweam has stabbed Dragon108 with a pencil.**

Dragon108: ok I'm leaving! .

**Dragon108 has signed out.**

Riceball_darling: I'm going to do my best to avoid him at school. I'm going to bed. Goodnight.

**Riceball_darling has signed out.**

Coolguy108: I agree with Tsubaki. Night all.

**Coolguy108 has signed out.**

Numbah1: I'm going to bed too. *peace sign*

**Numbah1 has signed out.**

8symmetry8: just us eh, guys?

Icecweam: actually, I'm tired too. See you guys tomorrow.

Stoleurstuff: kk cya Sis.

8symmetry8: goodnight Patty.

**Icecweam has signed out.**

Stoleurstuff: so kid, I'm really anxious to hear about what you think of Akumu!

8symmetry8: she's a lot better than that Ryou guy that's for sure.

Stoleurstuff: No kidding!

8symmetry8: nice idea to stab him with a pencil btw!

Stoleurstuff: thanks! Btw I should be getting to bed. Night Kid.

8symmetry8: night Liz.

**Stoleurstuff and 8symmetry8 has signed out.**


End file.
